Tales of Suspense 100
"Red Ledger (Part 1)" is the 100th issue of the ''Tales of Suspense'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Matthew Rosenberg with artwork and inks by Travel Foreman. It was colored by Rachelle Rosenberg with lettering by Virtual Calligraphy's Clayton Cowles. The story was edited by Alanna Smith. This issue shipped with a February, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Clint Barton goes undercover and attends the funeral of a Hydra agent named David. Many of David's Hydra confederates are present including a man named Peter Antone. The men quickly deduce Barton's identity and a fight breaks out. During the melee, Clint accidentally sets fire to the funeral home and it burns to the ground. The reason Clint was at the funeral is because he believes that Natasha Romanoff is still alive and is taking out old adversaries. He continues to investigate the Hydra angle, which brings him to the country of Chernaya, which is Peter Antone's native country. There has been a great deal of civil unrest at the embassy and many believe it will soon erupt into a military coup. Clint goes to the U.S. embassy in Chernaya's capital city, Dovbrotel. Peter Antone has a room here. To gain access, Clint engages in his traditional strategem which includes slugging the first armored guard he sees. They arrest him, but suddenly Clint spies someone whom he believes to be Natasha on a rooftop. He slips away from the guards and scales the side of the building into Antone's room. Clint interrogates Peter briefly, until another player enters the game - the Winter Soldier. Both are surprised to see the other, and they are apparently there for the same reason - looking for evidence that Natasha is not only alive, but active. This is confirmed when Peter finds a briefcase filled with Semtex explosive. The bomb detonates and the entire top floor of the building explodes. Appearances * Hawkeye, Clint Barton :* Clint Yacht * Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes * Peter Antone * Hydra thugs * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * David * Funeral director * Hydra * Humans * Cyborgs * United States of America * Chernaya :* Dovbrotel * Avengers Identicard * Bow and arrow :* Hawkeye's bow :* Trick arrows * Coffin * Night stick * Pistol * Riot gear * Semtex * Airplane * Automobile * Cybernetic enhancement * Exploding building * Funeral Notes & Trivia * This issue includes the "Mails of Suspense" letters column. The column is filled with fake letters supposedly written by fans relating to old issues of the series that had apparently been found. * Reference is made to Captain America in this issue. Captain America is a key figure in the recent "Secret Empire" storyline, and allegedly killed the Black Widow. * Repeated references are made to Natasha Romanoff in this issue. Natasha is a former Russian spy known as the Black Widow. She only makes a cameo appearance in this issue. * Hawkeye makes reference to Bobbi Morse in this issue. Bobbi is Hawkeye's ex-wife, and the costumed hero known as Mockingbird. * Hawkeye makes reference Bunson Honeydew and Beaker in this issue. These are characters who appeared in the children's sketch comedy series The Muppet Show. Recommended Reading * Black Widow Vol 1 * Black Widow Vol 2 * Hawkeye Vol 1 * Hawkeye Vol 2 * Tales of Suspense Vol 1 * Winter Soldier Vol 1 External Links * * * * Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:Alanna Smith/Editor Category:Tom Brevoort/Executive editor Category:Marco Checchetto/Cover artist Category:Marco Checchetto/Cover inker Category:Matthew Rosenberg/Writer Category:Travel Foreman/Penciler Category:Travel Foreman/Inker Category:Rachelle Rosenberg/Colorist Category:Virtual Calligraphy/Letterer Category:Clayton Cowles/Letterer Category:Andrea Sorrentino/Cover artist Category:Andrea Sorrentino/Cover inker Category:John Tyler Christopher/Cover artist Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified